Osamodas
The Osamodas or Osamodas' Whip class is strongly based on summoning. They have the strongest of the 12 gods. __TOC__ While many people frown on Osamodas because their summons lengthen a battle, the Osamoda's true strength comes from these summons. It is true that summons take up some time in battle, but these summons make the Osamoda a formidable class for solo battles. Imagine having 2 gobballs tanking while 3 tofus and you clear the mobs. Sure, it might take a while but it is very possible. Osamoda spells focus mainly on buffing their summons. They have spells to increase their summons' damage, to raise their mp and ap, to heavily "punish" a summon(enemy or friend) or even heal them. Osamodas' summons do not influence the drop rate in any way. However, many people mistake Osamodas for being weak. This is not true; if specced right, Osamodas can deal copious amounts of damage. Their most powerful attack is undoubtedly Punch of The Crackler which deals fire based damage in an AOE around the Osamoda. Being an Osamoda is very much a balancing act. Intuition plays a big deal as an Osamoda has to anticipate the moves of their summons (which sometimes act unexpectedly). This means an Osamoda has to be adaptable to any situation. Given all these spells and summons, an experienced Osamoda should be able to handle virtually any monster. Note that the characteristics of the Osamodas character does not affect any of the characteristics of the creatures he/she summons. Instead, their HP and damage are increased by 1% per level of the summoner. The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Intelligence - The primary element of the Osamodas arsenal is Fire, so a high Intelligence is recommended. The primary spell boosted by this stat is Punch of the Crackler. This characteristic comes in handy especially if you use an Osamodas' attack to finish off an enemy, such as Ghostly Claw at low levels or Punch of the Crackler at a higher level. This stat would also affect the healing you do with Animal Healing. * Vitality - Vitality is a recommended stat for the thoughtful summoner. The only thing that allows the Osamodas' summons to dominate the field is the will of their master. When the master is dead, the summons die along with him. This build is quite popular for summoners who want to rely more on their summons than their attack spells. Other characteristics: * Agility - Not a particularly recommended stat for Osamodas. It can increase the chance of escaping from a monster, but a true summoning master knows to stay well away from such dangerous creatures. * Strength - Not particularly recommended, Strength boosts Earth and Neutral attacks, which will be the element of most beginning hammers. However, relying on weapons is foolish when the true power of Osamodas are in the creatures they control. * Chance - Not recommended for beginers, though Osamodas do have a single Water-elemental spell to support it for those who want to try an unusual alternate build. * Wisdom - Not recommended for this or any other class. Use scrolls of Wisdom and equipment to boost this stat instead of stat points gained from level increases. Osamodas' prime weapons are hammers, -5% to wands, and -10% to all other weapons. (Update 1.20) See Damage: Class modifiers for details Class spells The class spells available to members of the Osamodas class are: Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes. Equipment Guides Some opinions about summons: *Osamodas Summon Guide. A FAQ about Osamodas' spells and hunting places: * A Osamodas FAQ There is also a leveling guide for all classes at: *Leveling Guide Class Set The Class Set is the Innumerable Set. Training Dopple The lower level dopples are not very difficult. The higher level ones, however, can be troublesome. Starting at level 60, the dopple has a strong punch of the crackler, coupled with good ranged attacks and summons. If he summons a prespic, it's imperative that you kill it. Staying as far away as possible and tofu spamming may yield the best results. This leads to a fairly long fight, but certainly one that's winnable. Having a leveled whip makes the fights far easier. Having a level 5 prespic of your own can make the fights easier. Nevertheless, the dopple has a strong enough ranged attack to kill the prespic in one hit. Trivia *Reading Osamodas backwards gives "sadomaso" which means sadistic masochist, relating to the practice of sadomasochism. Osas seem to enjoy pain for pleasure, which is a characteristic of both sadism and masochism. *The Osamodas god is believed to be the most powerful god. Category:Class